Field
A modified asphalt emulsion for use as an adhesive and a method of manufacturing is disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Moisture problems in walls have been attributed to water vapor diffusion and air leakage. Control of air movement has become recognized as a major factor determining building performance, as measured by how well a building functions during its lifespan. Depending on local climate, air leakage through walls can result in excessive efflorescence, spalling of masonry, frozen pipes, condensation and ice buildup in cavities, wet and dysfunctional insulation, mold growth as well as rain penetration, high energy costs and poor control of the building environment.
Air leakage is the uncontrolled movement of air through the building envelope. This movement of air into a building (infiltration) and out of a building (exfiltration) can be caused by pressure differences produced by wind, stack or chimney effect and fan pressurization. Air leakage may follow such paths as holes or openings through the envelope, for example, cracks or joints between infill components and structural elements or through porous materials such as concrete block and porous insulation materials.
Various techniques have been developed to manage water vapor diffusion and air leakage. For example, self-adhering air and moisture barrier sheet membranes that are permeable to water vapor have been developed for structural surfaces of buildings However, conventional approaches are ill-suited for use in winter temperatures in many parts of world.